date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mukuro Hoshimiya
is the tenth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Originally, Mukuro had isolated herself from society by living in the vast emptiness of the cosmos. However, she was eventually discovered by DEM Industries through Westcott's . The company then launched a fleet of warships and multiple squads of Bandersnatch units in order to capture her. Nevertheless, she effortlessly stopped the attack using her angel and simultaneously dropped artilleries at 42 different locations around the world in retaliation. Appearance Mukuro possesses golden eyes and flowing long blonde hair that she ties together in a partial Odango hairstyle, in addition to dark blue and purple hair extensions which resemble bunny ears. In her Spirit form, she wears a lilac and white Astral Dress. The ends of her skirt adorned with constellation patterns are divided at the edge. Additionally, she wears transparent purple gloves that are also engraved with constellation patterns. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves. These greaves resemble the leg armor used by medieval knights. Personality As a result of sealing away her emotions using , Mukuro bears a very cold, robot-like, demeanor. She claims to be fine with living all alone in outer space and wishes to be on her own. She has shown her willingness of issuing threats and utilising violence in order to make sure no one disturbs her solitude. However, the fact that she had told Shido she sealed away her own emotions implies that deep down, she wants him to save her from her loneliness. In terms of speech, Mukuro speaks in an extremely archaic style. She often speaks in a third person perspective by referring to herself as Muku (むく). History Background According to Nia, Mukuro was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she had bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing , thus turning her into a Spirit. It is also unknown if she had also lost her memories like most of the other Spirits did following their transformation. Mukuro somehow ended up in outer space. There, she became very lonely and in her loneliness, she used to seal her emotions away. This caused her to become as emotionless as a machine and be fine with living in outer space, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. Plot Mukuro Planet While drifting in space, Mukuro's slumber is interrupted by DEM, who sent three warships and an army of Bandersnatch units to capture her. Despite having sealed away her emotions, Mukuro left enough of her heart to eliminate trespassers on her domain. Summoning her angel, she starts taking down the unwanted guests by using her to lock the functions of every machine approaching her. At that moment, the warships begin to launch their magic cannon at her. However, Mukuro easily defends herself by opening up a wormhole which redirects the attack towards the DEM ships. Then, she uses her angel to open more wormholes in order to send the debris of the warships to 42 different locations in the world simultaneously, most of which are related to the matter of Spirits. Much later, Mukuro is approached by Shido, who was using a holographic image to communicate with her. Mukuro quickly starts by attacking Shido, thinking that he is another intruder. However, Shido eventually manages to get her to converse with him. Shido is surprised that, despite following 's absurd instructions, Mukuro still remains nonchalant. As Shido's explains the situation to her, Mukuro tells him that she used her powers to seal away her own emotions, so she doesn't feel loneliness anymore. Disturbed that Mukuro also gave up the capability of feeling happiness as well, Shido invites her to come back with him to Earth. However, Mukuro rejects the proposal, questioning if she will more likely be in more danger from DEM if she lets Shido seal her powers. Using her powers to lock the camera projecting Shido's image, she bids Shido goodbye and tells him to never approach her again. Much later, Mukuro is approached by the Fraxinus EX during the ship's maiden voyage. Sensing intruders, Mukuro uses her angel to unlock a wormhole and bombards the ship with debris. However, Fraxinus EX's territory easily disintegrates the attack upon contact. The ship expands its territory to Mukuro's location, allowing Shido to approach her without worrying about the lack of air or cosmic radiation. Seeing Shido's presence, she reminds him that she has asked him to leave her alone. However, Shido, after regaining his conviction and confidence, tells Mukuro to prepare herself, as his ego knows no bounds. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 14 Powers and Abilities DAL v14 c01.png|Mukuro with her Angel DAL v14 06.png|Mukuro using her Angel Spirit Form Angel: Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") Weapon: Key Astral Dress: Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ) , Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6") From Reine's analysis, Michael seems to have two different, yet closely related abilities. The angel has the ability to seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key, and can alter the very fabric of spacetime by unlocking space to create a wormhole. So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: *'Segva - Lock （セグヴァ）: Seals away certain functions of the target(s). Mukuro used this ability to shut down DEM's machines and seal away her own emotions. She also claimed that she could use it to stop the Earth's rotation. *'''Rātaibu - Unlock （ラータイブ）: Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. Mukuro has also shown to have the Spirits' common ability to fly and can remain in outer space without any harm or need to breathe. Quotes *(To the Bandersnatch units) "You're an eyesore. You're better off gone" Light Novel Volume 14, Prologue. *(To Shido Itsuka) “With this, that DEM will begone. This shall be our eternal parting, Shido. Henceforth adieu.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 2. Trivia *Like the other Spirits, Mukuro's name is written as (六喰), which contains the character "Six". This refers to the Sixth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Beauty". *The kanji of Mukuro's surname, , can be translated as "Star Palace". *Oddly, Mukuro's angel is supposed to be Raphael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **However, Raphael and Michael are said to cooperate in the governing of the 6th and 8th Sephirot, therefore, both can be said to be affiliated with those sephirot. *Her Angel's name, Michael, means "Who is like God". **This name is often associated with the Latin phrase, "Quis ut Deus?", which is a sentence meaning "Who is like God?" *Michael also represents the sun in the Sephira. *Eloah means "Lord" in Hebrew. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Secondary Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Former Human